The Dead Angel
by Il Guerriero Diavolo
Summary: Years have passed and Bella is no longer the quiet shy girl, now shes a famous singer partnered with a girl that is just like her, heartbroken. When the Cullens show up and a blast from the past takes place they see just how far real friendship can go.
1. Chapter One: Hiding in The Closet

**The Dead Angel**

**Chapter One: Hiding in the Closet**  
**Bella**

The room was dark and cold, my feelings much the same. The words on the page and the radio swirled around me in an array of jumbled letters. I couldn't make sense of the song I was listening too, simply because of the fact there was no emotion, no feeling. This wasn't a song, this was just noise. Music is when you can feel the emotion and feelings rolling of the writer onto you and you can tell right away what the writer is thinking.

I could do that, I could make people feel. I could make people cry, smile and laugh. I was that kind of person, that's who I am. My name is Isabella Swan. Swan, like a bird, wild and free and gracious. I was neither gracious, nor free. My career and status confined me to the two identities that were my life. One that held me famous and the other that was my only way out, my one escape, and I had to completely dress like someone and something else to have even a taste of freedom in this life.

It started off with him, Edward. He left, he left me there to die and suffer. I always knew I could do anything if I would have put my mind to it. When I wrote that one song for the Cullen's. It was private and painful, something that I wrote out of the pain in the guidance of my heart break. And it sickens me to know that people can still find a way to make even other people's pain amusing, or entertaining. That's how I met Miki. Makaila Black.

Suffering the same fate I was headed for, under the exact same circumstances and everything.

Though, Makaila had it different. Although she had also had her heart ripped out by a vampire, she was discovered at a karaoke night at a downtown club. Singing a song she wrote for her dead parents and siblings, all murdered by the vampire who pleagded his love to her.

People can learn from our stories, there never is a happy ending. Everything we try will always find a way of turning around on us and hurting us more then before. That's why you set yourself up for failure. Prepare for the worst and expect a disaster, that way you'll always be happy if it turns out other wise. That's why distance is the key, keep yourself away from everyone, and there's no way they can hurt you. No way can it be painful when they fail you, or you fail them.

Life was cruel was it not? But that way reality, that was life. That's how people live. That's how I live. The only person i ever let myself get attached to was Makaila, she was the only. Someone i could trust with my secrets mainly because she shared the same pain as i. And if anyone like Miki could survive a pain even close to the one i felt, then she definitely deserved the chance to live again. Maybe i could change her the way she changed me.

Sitting in my dressing room, it was loud and cluttered, people were rushing around and applying make up where it wasn't needed, fixing my outfit were it was already perfect. But these people couldn't live with it. There was always something else to do.

A mess of people ran around the dressing room as i looked into my lengthy mirror and starred at myself smirking. All these people wanted something they couldn't have. Something i couldn't give them, something i couldn't help them with. They all expected so much and i couldn't' help any of them. Everyone always wanted more and more. They got pleasure and entertainment from the pain Miki and i had shared and wrote about in confidence maybe our songs could tell us what we were really thinking, but that was never the case.

The truth was, i couldn't tell what i was feeling, and I couldn't feel what I was feeling. Everything was always one big mess.

"Ready to go?" Miki's voice carried out from behind me, a small forced smile playing on her pouty pink lips. I turned to smile at her and was caught again by her outfit. Completely out there, and completely Makaila. Miki was the kind of girl everyone envied. The attention grabber, the unstoppable force that could entertain anyone. She was short and petite, with curves that matched her height and slim figure. Long blond hair and dark eyes, she was the punk princess everyone wanted to be.

"Yeah, let's go for it." i smiled back. Raising out of the chair and pushing through the people and managers crowded in my dressing room. Making it to the long wide hallway, Miki and i walked side by side and grinned as we reached the halfway mark and could already hear the excited screams of the crowd and fans. Something Makaila and i both never got tired of hearing.

We approached the side entrance to the stage and smiled as we saw some of the crowd through the small crowd. "You good to go?" i asked smirking.

"Yeah, let's do this." i smiled as Miki's confidence, something else everyone envied about her. She was spontaneous and out there. The person that could make anyone smile and anyone laugh. She touched the hearts of others that couldn't touch their own hearts. She opened the eyes of the people around her and still managed to keep her own emotions in check, hiding her pain from even her closest of employees. I was everything to Miki. I was all she had left, the only person close enough to family she had.

We walked on stage and immediately Miki reached for a microphone. Laughing, she pulled the device to her mouth and inhaled the scent of plastic and metallic materials. "Hello New York!" she smiled as the crowd cheered louder for her to begin the concert.

"Hello, New York." i added after, in a slower tone, smiling when i got another big reaction. "Are you ready to start this?" i asked.

The beat of the music flooded through the theatre as the lights darkened and everything visual disappeared. My breathing hitched and the lump in my throat threatened to choke me under. I held the mice. closer and clutched it for dear life, hoping that maybe in an ironic tone, it would take me away from here and this place and send me somewhere i could finally let myself go.

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real..  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say..._

_I was left to cry there,  
waiting outside there  
Grinnin' with a lost stare,  
That's when I decided..._

_Why should I care?  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone...You, you need to listen!  
I'm startin' to trip,  
I'm losin' my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone..._

_Am I just some chick you placed beside you,  
To take somebody's place?  
When you turn around can you recognize my face..?  
You used to love me, you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case,  
Everything wasn't okay.._

That was the truth, everything wasn't okay. Nothing would ever be okay. Continuing to sing, Miki finished the song on a long low note, smiling as it earned low gasps from the stadium. As fans burst into around of applause and yelling, Miki and i both starred around the crowd into the faces of all our fans. Trying to find that one person we found every time. Someone that could feel at least a fraction of the pain we did. I searched around until my eyes landed on those that were deep and golden. My breathing hitched and i was lost. The tears falling from my eyes were already destroying the makeup the workers had tried so hard to do for me.

Miki sensed my hesitation and searched for the reason of my sudden break down. My breathing accelerated, i was breaking down in the middle of a concert and there was nothing i could do. "Um, hey guys. Bells has got to go back stage and prepare for the special feature coming up, so I'm going to try and entertain you until she gets back." Makaila filled in, shooting me a warning look and nodding for me to leave.

Running from the stage i carried the mic in my hands and ran through the side door. I could hear the beat of the music for Innocence begin as it faded behind me and i ran through the halls and into a matenince closet. Slamming the door behind me, i gasped for air and slammed my back against the wall, so hard it almost knocked the wind from my lungs. My throat was raw and i could feel the hot salty tears run down my cheeks.

Leaning against the wall, i slid down onto my behind and stuck my head between my hands, sobbing and crying for a problem i couldn't fix. What felt like seconds later, the door opened and Miki stepped into the room. Sliding down beside me and cradling me into her arms. I sobbed onto her shoulder for what seemed like hours, days even. Soon enough, i was ready to leave. Slowly and quietly, i rose to my feet and exited the room.

"What about the concert, i ruined all of it." i muttered ashamed of the disgrace not only had i broke to myself but my partner also.

"Did you hit your head when you were in there?" Miki looked at my smirking. Shaking my head know she rolled her eyes dramatically and smiled. "Bells, the concert when on for hours. It was a hit."

"When did you come in then?" I asked star struck.

"When I found you after the concert. I took off into the halls and searched for you for hours." Miki wrapped her thin arms around my neck and lead me towards the dressing room to change.

An hour later, we walked out in normal clothing and a hat with sunglasses. Taking the back door out of the theatre we walked towards the car we had parked. Laughing and joking around, the day didn't seem as bad as it was when we first started it off this morning.

The drive was slow and quiet. We were both dead tired and in no mood to stop and rest at a hotel. That would mean identification, and that would mean paparazzi. The steady hum of the engine and the red bull we picked up were the only things keeping me awake as we drove down the highway as fast as we could. Miki was sleeping restlessly, as she always did, and I had the radio on low in the background.

"_So, Makaila. I heard you just through an awesome concert, how does that feel?" _The reporter's voice was jam packed with adrenalin and I could tell from all the screaming fans in the background that this interview wouldn't have been done long after the concert finished.

"_It feels great just to get out there and know that I'm not only enjoying it by myself, I can enjoy the talent I've received with all our fans and my best friend Bells. We just love doing what we do and it's an honour to perform for such awesome people." _Miki's voice was ragged and huffy, as if she had just run a marathon. I could even hear the smile in her voice as she spoke into the microphone.

"_Speaking of your best friend, where was Bella last night? We missed her in the concert after the last song." _The reporter pressed and there was an eerie pause from Miki's end. I hated it when she was put on the spot, especially when it concerned me.

"_Well Mike, I'm not suppose to tell you this, but Bella escaped last night for a last minute recording for our new CD coming out and she insisted that I took the concert over. I was pleased to do so because I wouldn't miss out on playing for my favourite city. I just love the fans we have in New York." _The lie slipped easily from Makaila's lips and every part sounded perfectly believable.

"_Okay, well that's all the time we have but it's been a pleasure talking to you and I hope to see you again soon Makaila. This has been Mike Brown on SFI News." _The reporter finished his special and the radio cut off to the weather network for a while. By this point, Miki had woken up and I was reaching a state of exhaustion not even I could have imagined existed.

"Bells… Bells! I think we should hook up at a hotel for the day. You and I both don't have the energy to stay awake and drive for another four hours." Miki's voice seemed to become more and more distant as my sight began to blur and my body began to relax in the seat.

"BELLS! Stay with me buddy. There's a Delta Chelsea a couple of miles up. We can make it." I jerked upright and looked around dazed. Suddenly, the music came out blasting over the speakers and our SUV seemed to accelerate even then. The song was Forever by Chris Brown, a favourite of mine.

As we sang in high voices, the car seemed to drive easier and the Delta seemed to show up in front of us all too soon. Parking in the lot outside the front of the hotel. Miki and I ducked under our hoods and made a run for the front desk. Panting when we arrived. The manager gave us a dirty look and starred as we searched our wallets for our VESA.

"And may I ask who's name this is going under?" the manager demanded in an alarming tone.

"Um, lsabella Swan and Makaila Black please." I whispered more quiet then normal. The manager starred at us for a moment then we could see her eyes widen and her jaw drop. She was a rather handsome woman. Bleach blond hair and tall, a bigger build and strong, her deep set eyes and fine chiselled features finished her look as she stood before us in a suit and skirt.

"Oh, ah yes. Right away Miss Swan. And if I may say, your music is one of my favourites!" her voice squeaked in excitement as she handed us our room keys and you'd think she was only a young teen. She was practically jumping out of her shoes.

We walked towards the elevators with our bags in hand and silently cursed as a flood of paparazzi rushed into the hotel and looked around crazily. Those vultures! Suddenly, the ding of a bell grabbed our attention and we took off into the elevator not caring if it were going up or down. We didn't see who was in the elevator until we pushed our floor button and the doors had closed.

I turned to look out of the corner of my eyes at who we were sharing the elevator with and hopefully to explain our sudden outburst. When I noticed the golden brown hair of one vampire and the spiky black shoulder length of another. My heart stopped as I realized who it was. Two times in two days. My luck was worse then I thought. I only prayed I could keep it up until we got to our room before I broke down again.

"Bella?" a silky voice asked worried behind me, that of an angel, and a devil.

My hood and sunglasses perfectly covered some of who I was but I was still human. My scent was still that of blood, and the Cullen's could still tell who I was. I tensed immediately and continued to stare at the doors of the elevator praying they'd open up and let me out.

Miki suddenly looked over at me instinctively and saw how tense I was. Wrapping a long slender arm around my shoulders, we moved further away from the Cullen's. Earning a small growl from Edward and no doubt Alice also.

I bit back sobs and danced on the spot, deciding that if the doors to the elevator didn't open up soon, I was going to suffocate. Miki pulled me closer and tensed when she received another growl from Edward.

"CAN IT LEECHE!" Makaila's voice ripped like fire through the elevator and the Cullen's were immediately silent. I felt relieved as the doors finally opened and we were granted room to get out of the elevator. But just when I thought it couldn't get worse. It did.

The Cullen's followed us out of the elevator and towards our room, sauntering to their own doors as we half sprinted to ours.

Throwing the door open we ran inside and locked it right away. I burst into tears as soon as the door closed and headed for one of the two queen beds in the room. My throat was ragged, dry and raw. Even the ice cold glass of water Miki fetched for me didn't work.

Finally, after a while of waiting and dry sobs, I felt exhaustion take its tole and drag me further and further into unconsciousness. The last thing I saw was Miki pulling the covers over my shoulders for me.

My dreams and sleep were restless and not long enough. So, we continued to bunk at the hotel, waiting for the layers of paparazzi to thin and then make a break for it. Our days consisted of the TV, room service and cards games that neither of us could win. Finally, it came time we had to leave.

Packing up, we reached the lobby and checked out under the shadow of our hoods. Getting to our vehicle would be the difficult part.

It was raining and miserable outside, the perfect day for an umbrella, some that's what we used. And umbrella, it provided much more cover then usual and we snuck unnoticed through the crowd of people outside the hotel. The SUV was cold and damp inside, the result of a back window left open.

We pulled out of the parking lot as soon as possible and headed right for the main highway, blasting the heat as we raced out of the lot.

Hours into the drive, we had the radio on, our coats off and Makaila was working on our next hit single. "This song sounds like crap!' she muttered to herself in quiet exasperation. Writing seemed to be more difficult today then normal. With a sigh she tore yet another piece of paper from the scrap book she had in her bag and crumpled it up, throwing back behind her onto the grey leather seats of the sports utility vehicle.

Turning my head, I starred at the hundreds of discarded paper balls in the truck. A sure sign that Miki wasn't on her game today. She rubbed her aching temples and leaned her head against the cold window, starring at the passing scenery.

Suddenly, she started tapping a beat on her thighs, playing with the tune until words started flowing from her mouth, a song writing itself as she normally called it. She voice called out over the radio, a small smile playing on her lips and a beat moving her shoulders and head. "I couldn't tell you, why she felt that why, she felt it everyday. I couldn't help her, I just watched her make the same mistakes again……" I listened as she continued to mumbled verses of a song she would create into a hit herself.

She grabbed a pencil and still beating out the tempo and rhythm, she wrote the words she had used down on the piece of paper.

Turning off onto a road, we approached our house and slowed the vehicle down. Our house was small and perfect, living the way we did we got use to packing up and moving anytime we needed to go anywhere.

I pulled into the driveway and unlocked the door, pushing mine open and grabbing my things for the back. Walking towards the door I retrieved my keys and stuck the finely cut piece of metal into the black lock. I could hear the doors of the truck still opening and closing, so I left the door wide open for her to come in.

I walked through the hall and into the kitchen, setting my things down on the tile counter and walking through the ancient arch into the living room. Throwing myself onto the couch, I in hailed the perfect, homey smell of the pillows and fabric and sighed as I pulled myself closer to the couch, letting my body relax in the position it was in.

"Hey B, I'm just going to go work on this a little longer." Miki's voice came down from the other room as it trailed off up the stairs, heading off into her study no doubt. I couldn't be disappointed though, pieces of magic were made in that room, so when Makaila Black had an idea, I made sure to give her her space.

Reaching for the remote I turned to the TV and turned the flat screen on. Forty seven inches of music videos were a mixed mess in front of me. Flipping the channel, I landed on the news and watched as the Canadian girl talked about the weather, a report most likely to be proved wrong.

The setting changed rapidly and the reporter from the other day came onto the TV once again. He stood in front of the theatre we played at the other day and started on a report of the concert once again. Pushing the red button on the top left corner of the remote, I turned the TV off and closed my eyes, relaxing into the bed and letting sleep take me over.

I could feel the life going from my body as I swayed deeper into a restless night of sleep and feel the cold hand of the spring air touch my skin when my eyes closed. Taking in the smells and sounds of being home again.

* * *

What did you think?

Ditemi cosa ne pensate della mia storia!


	2. Chapter Two: Home

Sleep, a perfect way to rest your body. Heavenly in some cases, but a nuisance in others. Every performer always stresses over exhaustion when it comes to performing. Me, I will gladly welcome sleep to take me under at any moment in time. Sleep is my escape, my getaway from the hectic lifestyle I'm forced to live with.

Waking up the next morning on the couch with a blanket wrapped around my shoulders and a steaming hot cup of tea sitting on the coffee table was the perfect way to enjoy the morning. Rubbing the sleep out on my eyes, I looked over to see Miki curled up on the lazy boy flipping quietly through the channels on the TV. Dragging my long slender fingers through the wavy locks of my hair, I sighed and reached for the burning cup on the table, warm pleasurable shivers wracking my spine as I held it close and soaked up the heat radiating off the cup.

"Finished the song?" I asked simply, sleep still obvious in my voice and a cracked edge on it from singing the days before. This had been my best night's sleep, and the longest I had had since our last concert.

"Yep." Makaila replied shortly, popping her lips on the P. Hey eyes were glued to the electronic device, only a certain part of her brain responding to my questions, but enough.

"Can I hear it?"

"Nope." she replied again, much the same enthusiasm and tone as the last answer.

Shrugging my shoulders, I knew I would not win this argument, and that whatever the reason, Miki's heart was in the right place, so it was clear I would not be reading or hearing the song until the time was right. When that was, I didn't know. But I had to trust my partner.

"Have a pleasant sleep?" Miki asked as she raised form the chair, stretching her arched back and yawning as she did. When the blanket fell from her shoulders, I saw the white lined scars across the back of her shoulders. This was not the first time I had seem them, but the story that lay behind the scars, I remained to have no knowledge of. Makaila refused to tell me the stories, for when I asked the first time, I kept her answer a no until this day. Until Miki feels comfortable telling me her stories, I won't push her. I knew how hard it was to share my stories, and some people were just better at keeping their pain bottled up, Miki for instance. Was one of those people.

Shivering, she reached for the blanket and looked around dazed. "Did you open the window last night?" she asked sceptically, a dazed look on her face as she turned towards the direction of the kitchen. Shaking my head no, I followed her gaze the to kitchen, and the dining table. With a window open, there, on the dining room table sat a white folded letter. With my name on it.

Jumping from the couch, Miki and I both ran for the table and snatched the letter from the surface. Recognizing the writing immediately, I shook my head as I felt the lump in my throat grow painfully large and shoved the letter at Makaila. Walking from the kitchen and returning to the couch. I could feel the tears begin and hold behind my eyes, still managing to blur my vision, but not completely falling from my eyes.

Slowly closing the window, Miki sighed as she looked from me to the envelope and ripped the seal, opening what surly would be a painfully emotional read.

Reading it over once, Miki looked from the writing, to me and starred at me expectantly, I knew what she was asking, even if she didn't say it aloud. Nodding my head, I waited as Miki cleared her throat and read the letter out loud, voicing the note I knew I had coming, and putting a face to the pain I would endure while listening, and for long after.

"_Dear My Bella, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left and hurt you, but it was for the better. For you. My only concern was only ever you. But when I saw you the other day, I couldn't contain myself. It's been to long Bella, and I'm sorry for that. When I saw you up on stage and singing, my dead heart leapt out of my chest and I swear I found the meaning of my life again. I need you Bella, like the earth needs the sun, I need my sun again. My brilliant, breathtaking sun. Come back to me. Please, we all miss you. My love forever, Edward_." by the time Miki had stopped reading, I knew why she was a singer. Her expression and hidden sense made the letter that much more meaningful, but I was still in tears by the time she had finished.

Ducking my head into the pillows of the couch, I prayed the fluffy cotton of the pillows would suffocate me and end my cruel, hard life, but I had no such luck. I heard Miki collapse onto a table chair and listened to the ragged and tired sigh escape her thin pale lips. I even heard the sound of her pulling her hand through the hair on her head. This would no doubt bring back memories for her also, and not those of pleasant ones.

"What are you going to do?" she asked what felt like years later. A sound, something that had rapidly come to feel out of place. The hours we spent silenced by the shock of the letter had changed the feel in the house. Honestly, I couldn't tell her how I felt, I didn't know what I was going to do and I had no idea of the consequences that would come from this letter if I believed once again that he loved me.

"I don't know Miki. I still love him, but I hate him for leaving me. I hate everyone of the Cullen's. I hate them all. And I don't know what I feel anymore. I can't tell. It's as if there's a block between what I feel and my life. I just don't know anymore." my voice was small and my head aching from all of the crying I wasn't used too. Miki's eyes were bloodshot and her hair matted. Her clothes were ruffled and her cup of hot chocolate, cold.

Makaila was stressing over these actions just as I was, and it wasn't helping my situation knowing my best friend was suffering the same pain as I. What I didn't understand was the concept of the fact that Edward would act now. I have been world wide for two years now, and he's never heard me? And now after one night, he wants me back? The only problem was, I couldn't get past the fact that maybe he was setting me up, setting me up to tear me back down. That's what he had done the first time anyway, it was all a big game after all.

"Mick?" I asked quietly, my voice small and helpless. I knew what I was about to ask wasn't fair, but I needed it, I needed to be set free. "Let's move."

Miki looked from the table in shock and turned her head towards me. Knowing she wouldn't fail to turn me away, although I hated throwing my friend to the sharks, I would surely do the same if the situation were switched. Miki knew how much this meant to me and she could understand how much pain I was in. Although I knew moving would surely not keep the Cullen's from finding me, I couldn't help but gather false reliance and hope from this sudden action.

Makaila was out of it. As if someone had taken her soul and replaced it with a robot. She did nothing, and everything at the same time. She refused to sleep or eat, and all she did was pack and drink coffee. So many times I would look into her eyes for a split second and see the pain that sat behind them, the exhaustion. Miki was fading into nothing, and I hated myself for it.

Box after box and mug after mug, everything was in order scattered all over the new house. White walls and climbing arches, the house was large and open. You could see every room around you and it was perfect. Set in a location that was ensured to be secretive.

The night was crawling closer and closer, and I couldn't help but think back to when Miki and I lived in the other house, we would take one night off every month and go down to the nearest karaoke, trying out our latest songs on the crowd. It always seemed to bring up our moods when something was going wrong or we were upset.

The decision was made quick and with no planning. But it was what we seemed to do best. We had always joked about the idea before… if ever we needed a fallback, house movers would have been the best decision for us.

"Hey Mick, you got any ideas for a warm up. Get use to the neighbourhood?" I asked as I watched her shrug her shoulders and plop her body onto the large sofa. Patting the arm rest as she let a small smile slip through.

"Remember that one concert we had, and we were so tired when we came home you thought the living room was your bedroom and when I came down to get you in the morning, you looked like you had been drug through a bush backwards. God you looked horrible." I laughed, reminiscing the old memory as I stood and smiled at the thought.

"Yeah? What about the time you came in and you were so tired that when you fell on the couch you started making out with the pillow. When I asked you about it the next morning, you said you were dreaming about pizza." she laughed out loud as I smiled at her reaction. I hadn't heard her laugh in a while and the sound was foreign, but reassuring all the same.

"Why don't we go introduce ourselves to the neighbours?" she asked suddenly, standing from her spot and turning to me. A grin playing on her features as I stood up and joined her as we walked from the house and sauntered down the steps towards the house to our left.

No doubt they'd be curious as to who they would be leaving beside, and I always thought it was nice when neighbours came over and introduced themselves. Knocking on the door, Miki smiled beside me as I looked to her and back to the door as I heard the sound of footsteps approaching the door.

What looked to be a thirteen year old girl opened the door with a mutual look on her face as we gave her a small smile and began to speak. "Hi I'm-" but I hadn't managed to finish before she cut me off.

"Isabella Swan and Makaila Black! Oh my god it's such an honour to meet you!" she jumped up and down excitedly as a delighted squeal erupted from her lips. In a shuffle of footsteps, I watched as another adult stepped forwards. A young man, with hazel eyes and blond shaggy hair. Dressed in a dark jeans and a button up top.

"Lou what's up?" he asked as he looked from the girl to us and back again, but not before a rather shocked and confused expression lapsed into his eyes.

"Hi, we just moved in and we thought we just take a minute to say high." I mused as the little girl continued to bound up and down in the spot.

"These are the girls! These are the ones I was telling you about!" she replied ecstatically as she bounded up and down while grabbing hold of his right forearm and giving it a thorough squeeze.

"Uh… okay. Hi, I'm David. It's a pleasure to meet you." he smiled as he looked from his sister. "Please… come in." he offered, pulling the door open wider as we stepped into their home.

It was nice, with modern furniture and a very clean air to it. "We're…" once again, I hadn't had time to finish before the young child butted in again.

"Isabella Swan and Makaila Black!" she smiled as Mick and I both laughed at the sight.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you both. Can I get you anything?" he asked gesturing to the large, dark leather couches as we took our seats and shook out heads no.

"It's such an honour to meet you guys face to face. And now I get to live beside you!" she exclaimed excitedly while bouncing on the couch beside David.

"They won't be here long if you don't calm down." David smirked as the girl immediately calmed right away, taking into consideration the meaning of his words before turning to look at us sheepishly.

"I'm Lucy." she smiled as I nodded my head and asked her how old she was.

"Thirteen, I'll be fourteen in two months." she smiled as Mick grinned slightly at her and asked where she attended school around here. "About ten minutes up the road. It's just a small school, but I'm finishing up my last year in elementary so I can't wait for the upcoming summer." I smiled at the memory of my last year of elementary school.

It had been a long time ago, reminded me of the innocence and naïve tendencies of children, how all the little things don't matter in a sense that after a while, you just don't see them anymore.

You spend more time away from you family. At friends' or relatives' houses. Days at the beaches and nights enjoying the last few years of dancing freely under the stars and sitting by the camp fires with no worries. Nothing to keep you up at night, or scare you into unavoidable nightmares.

Dreams that you can easily wake out of, and horrors that your mother and father can protect you from. For after you leave, and your life changes. It turns out that all the little things will mean the most over all. The extra hour of sleep you got. The breakfast you ate to keep you going through the day.

A bad relationship, or decision, a forgotten piece of paperwork or project. Ignoring your friends, forgetting a family members birthday. Anything can take a turn for the worst.

When you get older, all the little things grow with you, and after a while, they aren't so little any more. After a while, they grow bigger then everything else around you.

"So what's it like being famous?" she asked, a glittering spark in her eye as I turned to Mick, hoping she would take this one out of the twenty questions. In my sense, I couldn't explain it. Fame was great, but you have to watch everything you do, around everyone surrounding you. It got you perks and fun and games, but it was just as much work as anyone else's life.

"Being famous, is like being a freshmen in high school. Everything is so new and exciting. You learn something everyday, some more memorable then others. You have your classic enemies, and the friends you make and keep throughout your years. You meet people that will help you move forward, and those who like to hold you back… but over all. Fame is like a dream, you have to make the right choices and not dwell on the bad ones. You have to set examples, and be responsible. Show the world there's more to be like you then just make up and dresses. You have to show people your passion, your love for your work. Let them know the real you, and you'll never be disappointed with how you make yourself look. Because anyone can do anything, it just takes a matter of what they do and don't believe."

Makaila smiled as the girl watched her with admiring eyes. Like she was precious and could disappear at a moments glance. And I felt myself doing the same thing. Sure, I had always had my own definition of fame and popularity, but her idea of it was so much more different, so much more complex. Like it hadn't been the first time she thought about it, or tried to explain it to someone.

"Wow. What I'd give to step into your shoes for a day." Lucy grinned as her head shook and her eyes turned distant. When I was younger, I would have wished for the exact same thing. Nowadays, we're so use it the only thing we dream about it being able to get_ away _from it.

"Well, if it's alright with David, maybe sometime we can show you." I offered as her eyes lit up and her mouth pulled into a wide grin.

"Really? Could I bring a friend? I mean I don't want to extend your invitation but my best friend loves you guys just as much as I do and it would be so awesome if we could go and give it a try." her words came out rushed as I looked to Mick and she simply shrugged her shoulders in a tired manor.

"I don't see that being an issue. Sure, go for it. I mean, if it's alright with David. Maybe that could be our neighbourly birthday present to you." I smiled as she bounced up and down on her seat. David stifling a deep chuckle as he watched her excitement roll off of her in waves.

"How about Saturday?" I asked looking to Mick to find a reason not for that day.

With a smile and a nod of her head, I turned back to Lucy, who turned to David, pleading clear in her eyes. With a quick shared look, he looked between Makaila and I and smiled before saying, "Saturday would be great."

"On one condition." Makaila cut in as I turned to look at her. Her eyes slightly distant, but her lips curling into a slight smile. Lucy's expression seemed to drop as I watched Mick turn to her and stifle a laugh. "Why so down? You don't think that I'm going to ask for money or drag you around somewhere you don't want to go do you?" she asked as Lucy's cheeks turned a deep crimson.

"No, it's just that sometimes we get sick of being famous. If we take you with us to experience fame, you have to promise us as day of being not famous." she smiled as I looked to her confused, as did Lucy.

"But why would you want a break from it all?" I turned as Lucy asked the question like it were something so common.

"Sometimes, we get tired of it all. I can't remember the last time I had a day that was anything remotely close to being normal and non famous. I don't know, we'll put on wigs and enrol in your school for a day, we'll… go to the beach then laser tag or something." Lucy giggled as she nodded her head and shook hands with Makaila before turning to me. The mysterious and excited glint returning to the brilliant colour of her eyes.

"It's a deal."

* * *

_Sorry it's been a while since the last update, but I've been working on other stories!_

_Let me know if you're interested in another update!_

_Thanks!_

_-IGD_


End file.
